El efecto en tu sangre en mí Vampiro por error
by sasuade
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si un error cambiara tu vida? !No puede ser! No se imaginarán lo que fue para Sakura recibir la sangre de un desconocido. Sasuke Uchiha era ese desconocido, y eso no era todo, también era un vampiro... Historia original. Sasusaku
1. El principio

El principio

Sakura views

Mis pasos resonaban en la penumbra de un callejón. La luz de la luna se colaba por los espacios entre los edificios. Estaba distraída y pisé un charco de agua. Maldije por lo bajo pensando que nadie me escucharía.

Era el colmo. Se suponía que en mi estado no tendría que comportarme así.

Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina al saber que soy… no, nadie me creería si se lo contaba a alguien. O quizá me mantendrían encerrada para que no haga daño a nadie.

La vibración de unos pasos me distrajo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a mi oído desarrollado.

Volteé rápidamente. No tenía miedo, nadie podía lastimarme lo suficiente para dañarme. Por lo menos no un mortal.

Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Me acorraló contra la pared.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Su sola presencia me descolocaba totalmente.

Su aliento chocaba contra el mío. Su cercanía me agobiaba. Quería probar sus labios, pero eso no era lo que él buscaba de mí.

¿Por qué no estaba asustada? No era normal ver unos ojos de ese color, de seguro mi vista me traicionaba o él solo usaba lentes de contacto.

Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Es que él era un hombre normal y nunca le importaría un monstruo como yo.

Sasuke views

Su aroma me embriagaba. Todo mi ser deseaba beber su sangre. Estaba seguro que en el mundo no habría líquido más exquisito. Una parte de mí no me dejaba hacerlo, si lo hacía la perdería para siempre.

¿Por qué una simple mujer me hace sentir eso? Ni siquiera es como yo.

Mi rostro chocaba contra su blanco y suave cuello. Estaba degustando la cercanía que tenía con su yugular. Tan solo una mordida y ahí acababa todo para los dos. Sabía que no me podría detener hasta quitarle la última gota de sangre. Definitivamente, ella no sobreviviría y yo… yo me iría con ella. ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa simple mortal?

Sakura views

Tal vez morir allí sería lo mejor, pero lastimosamente eso no era posible. Aun recordaba cómo había empezado todo. Extrañamente en una situación similar. Todo empezó el día que simplemente…morí.

**::::::2 meses atrás:::::**

Sakura views

La vida me sonreía en todas partes. Estaba segura de que era muy afortunada por eso. Llevaba tres años en mi trabajo. ¿Cuál era? Pues yo era la directora de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos del país.

Me había ganado el puesto gracias a mi potencial. Y es que era muy estricta conmigo misma. No me permitía equivocarme.

Mi mejor amiga se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, una chica rubia con la cual compartía departamento. Ella se caracterizaba por ser muy alocada.

Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando tenía siete años, desde entonces he estado a cargo de mi tía Tsunade. La veía como a mi madre, siempre estaba allí para mí.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad quise emprender mi camino sola y buscar un lugar donde vivir. En ese momento se ofreció Ino, mi ex-compañera del colegio. Ahora compartíamos todos los gastos del departamento.

–Tierra llamando a Sakura –dijo Tenten con tono de burla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Te estaba preguntando si estás de acuerdo conmigo.

–¿De acuerdo con qué?

–Con salir esta noche para celebrar nuestros aumentos Sakura –parecía estar muy emocionada.

–No tengo planeado gastar todo mi dinero en una sola salida –dije divertida.

–Yo no dije eso, además tú no necesitas el dinero, tienes demasiado.

–Eso no es cierto –cuestioné– no tengo mucho dinero, solo he ahorrado un poco.

–¿Un poco? –soltó una carcajada–bueno ¿vamos o no? Es que quiero aprovechar para ir con Neji.

–Me suena a que me quieres usar de excusa para salir con tu novio –lo pensé un momento – está bien vamos a salir.

Se acercó para darme un abrazo– Y claro que se lo puedes decir a Ino, ella me cae muy bien. Y así aprovechamos y le hacemos el enganche con Sai.

Simplemente asentí con una sonrisa. A la noche siempre estaba libre. Este era un hotel muy peculiar, solo había movimiento a la mañana y por las noche…nada.

–Ino, ¿estás en casa? –pregunté al llegar, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Sin respuesta.

Caminé hasta la puerta de su habitación. Golpeé la puerta tres veces.

Nuevamente sin respuesta.

Abrí la puerta lentamente… mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que veía.

–Ino –susurré– pero… ¿qué has hecho?

La rubia se volteó hacia mí.

–Sakura, no creerás lo que me pasó.

–¿Robaste un banco? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

En su cama estaba acomodada una pila de billetes verdes. Muchos billetes verdes.

–No, claro que no –se volvió hacia su cama– Me saqué la lotería amiga –dijo con un tono serio.

–Pero si tú no juegas eso –le cuestioné.

–No, eso lo sé. Es solo que ayer encontré un billete de lotería en la calle y se me ocurrió controlar los resultados. Te imaginaras lo que hice cuando supe que tenía el billete ganador.

–Saliste corriendo a buscar al dueño

–¿Quién crees que soy? Claro que salí corriendo, pero a cobrar el dinero –dijo sonriendo.

–Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza, esta vez muy fuerte –dije entre risas– ¿y qué es lo que harás con tanto dinero?

–Aun no lo he decidido. He pensado en comprar de una vez por todas, este departamento, ya estoy harta de pagar la renta –en eso estaba de acuerdo, el departamento era muy acogedor. Además la ubicación es perfecta, en un barrio cerrado –¿Quieres decirme algo? –ella me conocía muy bien.

–Sí, esta noche saldremos a festejar mi aumento con Tenten. Me preguntaba si quieres venir con nosotras. Claro si es que no te vas a quedar a contar tu fortuna personal.

–JA… claro que voy, hoy más que nunca quiero divertirme –dijo entusiasmada.

–Entonces vamos a prepararnos.

Sasuke views

Mi mirada se perdía en el techo de mi habitación. Quería saber que se sentía poder dormir. Esa sensación que solo sentiría el día que le diera fin a mi existencia. Hasta ahora solo podía quedarme con la mente en blanco y dejar que mi cuerpo descansara.

Mi oído captó los pasos apresurados de una persona que distinguía bien por el olor que su sangre despedía.

–Teme –dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté enojado.

–Tienes que prepararte, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer hoy –dijo ese molesto rubio.

–Naruto, no pienso ir –le dejé claro.

–Tienes que ir –insistió– Debes ir a donar sangre, los ciudadanos tienen que ver que tú, el dueño de la cadena más prestigiosa de hoteles del Paraguay, sabe dar el ejemplo.

En serio que ese dobe era fastidioso.

–No voy a dejar que me quiten la sangre, soy un vampiro –enfaticé la última palabra.

Él era el único mortal que lo sabía. Aun no sé porqué simplemente no me deshacía de él.

–Eso ya lo sé –esbozó una sonrisa– lo tengo todo arreglado, vamos a cambiar la bolsa de sangre –aseguró.

–Hmp

–Entonces cámbiate –salió corriendo no sé a dónde.

No era uno de mis mejores días. Tenía mucha sed, quería beber sangre humana. Pero no podía.

Como se imaginan, mi familia estaba compuesta por vampiros. Todos sangre pura. Ellos habían hallado la forma de no matar más personas, para no levantar sospechas. Solo por eso, la verdad era que ellos odiaban a los humanos. Consumía capsulas de sangre de animales que hasta ahora me mantienen con vida. Claro que de vez en cuando podía probar un poco de sangre humana.

Es como tener enfrente de ti un gran banquete y conformarte con comer la comida que sobró de la semana pasada. El banquete son las personas que pasan delante de mí y, la comida echada a perder son las cápsulas.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente, quería que todo el asunto terminara rápido.

Bajé por las escaleras de mi gran casa (nada extravagante) y vi que mi amigo me esperaba sentado en el sillón. Al verme se paró y se me quedó viendo.

–Bueno Teme, la limusina nos espera, recuerda que habrá mucha gente en el lugar, intenta controlarte.

Avancé unos pasos y él me detuvo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

–¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté secamente.

–Tus ojos están de color rojo, ¿no pensarás revelar tu secreto a todos o sí? –frunció el ceño –Creí que ya estabas satisfecho.

–En primera sabes que las cápsulas no me satisfacen completamente y… no tengo la culpa de que ya sea de noche. No puedo evitar revelar mi verdadero yo – cuando el sol se escondía y estaba preparado para cazar mis ojos se volvían rojos.

–Puedes contenerte –es que ya conocía demasiado de mí.

–Hmp –cerré mis ojos y sentí la transformación del color de mis ojos.

–Ahora sí –dijo abriendo la puerta.


	2. La cena

La cena

Sakura views

Me puse un vestido blanco muy sencillo, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Quería sentirme cómoda en la salida, era el porqué de la elección. Siendo sincera, muy sencillo no era, más bien elegante pero discreto.

Inner: ¬¬… eso no es cierto, te pusiste ese vestido porque sabes que nos vemos hermosa usándolo.

Sakura: ya cállate que a ti no te toca hablar.

Inner: ah… sí…sí perdón.

Ino ya estaba lista cuando salí de mi habitación. Llevaba puesto una camisa de color crema y una pollera verde.

–Ya llamé al taxi –me avisó con una sonrisa– Creo que me compraré un auto –dijo bromeando.

–No es mala idea, así no dependerías todo el tiempo de un taxista –le seguí el juego.

–Lástima que no sepas manejar –continuó– pero por suerte yo si sé.

–¿Nos vamos o no? –no quería que me volviera a insistir para que tomara clases de conducción, ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

–Ya voy –dijo apagando las luces del departamento.

El lugar se veía agradable. Era muy concurrido por las personas de clase media. Los cinco nos sentamos en la mesa redonda que había en el centro del salón. Todos se veían muy animados.

En verdad que Ino y Sai se llevaban muy bien. No sabía de qué hablaban pero se veía que el tema era interesante. Mientras tanto, Tenten y su novio estaban decidiendo qué podíamos cenar.

Desvié la mirada hacia la barra de la churrasquería. Había un hombre de cabello negro que me llamó la atención. Sentí que me estaba vigilando. De seguro solo era mi imaginación.

–Ya sé que comeremos –exclamó la chica de ojos color miel.

–Será la especialidad de la casa –completó el chico de ojos perlas.

–¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Sai.

–Cordero ahumado –contestó el hombre de traje que se acercó a nuestra mesa.

De solo escuchar eso se me revolvió el estómago. Estaba claro que no rechazaría la elección de mis amigos, pero si podía hacer algo para retrasar la hora de comer lo haría.

Entonces la solución se hizo presente. Lo tenía ante mis ojos. Un cartel en la puerta principal.

_Noche de Karaoke_

Si me enlistaba para participar evitaría el cordero de cena. Es que de tan solo pensar que tendría eso en mi plato me producía asco.

–¿Desean ordenar algo para tomar? –preguntó el mesero.

–Tráiganos vino de la mejor calidad –ordenó Neji.

–Sí, señor –dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Noté que en el fondo del salón se alzaba un pequeño escenario. Estaba convencida de que allí tendría que subirme para cantar. Eso no importaba con tal de no comer esa cena. Pueden decir que soy exagerada y todo pero mi cuerpo no tolera ciertos alimentos, y uno de esos es la carne del cordero. Ya después me prepararía algo para comer en mi casa.

Las luces alrededor del pequeño escenario se encendieron. Era un ambiente peculiar, por el hecho de que parecía ajeno a la churrasquería. Uno de los hombres que atendía en la barra empezó a recorrer alrededor de las mesa, con un micrófono en la mano. Saqué una rápida conclusión al ver que él le pasaba el micrófono a un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones; la elección es aleatoria, a cualquiera le puede tocar. Este último se levantó y camino en dirección al espacio elevado.

La cara de ese muchacho me parecía conocida… quizá lo había visto en otra parte. Claro, lo vi en el hotel. Él se hospeda allí. Su nombre es… cómo era… ya sé, empezaba con "s", Sasori.

La pista de una música que me parecía conocer empezó a sonar.

El chico de cabello rojo empezó a cantar, y debo admitir que lo hacía muy bien.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>and I don't wanna go home right now<br>And all I could taste is this moment  
>and all I can breathe is your life<br>and sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming  
>or the moment of truth in your lies<br>when everything feels like the movies  
>yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<br>and I don't want the world to see me  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am

(Goo goo dolls- Iris)

Al término de la mencionada canción, empezamos a aplaudir. Además de guapo, sabía cantar muy bien ese pelirrojo. No sé si había visto mal, me pareció que Sasori me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme, me sentí muy extraña.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba tomando una copa de vino. Su sabor no era ni muy dulce, ni muy amargo. No sabía cómo describirlo, fue mi primera copa.

Aclaré mi mente, miré a mis acompañantes, todos estaban entretenidos. Entonces, los meseros empezaron a servir nuestros pedidos.

El mismo hombre de la barra volvió a recorrer por alrededor de las mesas. Como buscando su próxima "víctima". Tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención. El silencio se apoderó de la situación, era como si nadie quería ser elegido.

–Brindemos por nuestra buena fortuna –dije levantando mi copa, posicionándola al centro de la mesa. Mi voz resonó en todo el lugar.

Sentí como si yo fuera el centro de la atención. Fueron los segundos más incómodos de mi vida, hasta que Ino me imitó levantando su copa.

–Por la buena fortuna –repitió.

Después le siguieron Tenten, Neji y Sai. El tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos, volviendo a la normalidad después de que el hombre que tenía el micrófono se situara tras mi silla.

Sentí un escalofrío, eso era lo que sentía cuando alguien pasaba tras de mí. Me volteé en mi silla como pude y… ya estaba hecho, me habían elegido a mí.

Tomé el aparato en mis manos y me levanté, caminando en dirección al pequeño escenario. Lo único que pensaba era: por favor una música conocida, una conocida, no pueden ser tan malos, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte.

Llegué a un 7 en mi escala de nerviosismo, no sabía que me esperaba. Sabía que cantaba bien, pero no exageradamente bien. No quería quedar en ridículo frente a mis amigos.

Al momento que pisé la pequeña elevación, las luces que había en la misma cambiaron a un color rosa. Acomodé unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre mi rostro y me preparé para empezar.

De nuevo otra pista se hizo presente. Mis suplicas internas fueron escuchadas, conocía a la perfección la música. Respiré hondo y…

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say hello, little did I know…

Al parecer iba bien, todos me miraban sorprendidos hasta el momento. Mi mente se concentraba en dos cosas a la vez, escuchar que siguiera a la perfección la música y ver que nadie ponga una cara que demuestre que lo estaba haciendo mal.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was cryin' on the staircase  
>Beggin' you please don't go<br>And I said… 

Me parecía algo irónico estar cantando esa canción. Su solo nombre "Love story" me parecía irreal. No creía en las historias de amor, es que no he tenido un ejemplo muy bueno que digamos con mis padres. No quiero recordar eso, pero en fin, si eso es el "amor". Jamás quiero conocerlo, ni siquiera quiero que sepa de mi existencia.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"<p>

Estaba completamente segura que "el amor" solo existía en las películas, novelas, historias. Todas tienen algo en común: ficción. Nada en ese sentimiento es verdad. Quizá es solo una palabra que inventaron para que la vida llegue a tener sentido. Para los que dicen buscar su media naranja. Ja… tontos ilusos que confunden el deseo, capricho, obsesión, amistad, con la palabra amor.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Let's leave this town for a little while,<br>Oh, oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was beggin' you, please don't go…<br>And I said 

Definitivamente esa canción no iba conmigo, pero aun así la seguía cantando. Pude notar que todos dejaron de cenar para observarme. Estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Una parte de mí, muy en el fondo, repito "muy en el fondo", quería que estuviera equivocada. Lo deseaba con apego, era una parte de mí que se aferraba a la fantasía.

"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'<p>

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"<br>Oh, oh

Cantaba lo que deseaba, que alguien me llevara lejos. Quería desaparecer, no como deseo suicida. Simplemente hacer algo fuera de lo común. La vida rutinaria podía llegar a aburrirte. Pero qué puedo saber yo a mi corta edad. Con 21 años soy algo inexperta.

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you in the outskirts of town<br>And I said 

Creo que llegué a cantar desde el fondo de mi corazón la música. Me emocioné con todas las personas mirándome fijo. Ni siquiera lo habían hecho con el joven de cabello rojizo. ¿Por qué yo?

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<br>and said 

Se estaba acercando la parte de la música que me gustaba imaginar. Cuando Romeo le pide a Julieta que se case con él. Sí… en verdad que esos personajes se amaban. Creo que hasta los envidiaba por ello.

"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you, and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"<br>Oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<p>

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Esos minutos cantando se volvieron una eternidad. Me sentía como si hubiera estado días allí parada, cantando. Bajé la mirada, era como si estuviese sola en un lugar apartado. Como en el desierto, no… por lo menos allí se escucharía el murmurar incesante del viento con la arena.

Silencio perturbador.

Cerré los ojos, me sobresalté a escuchar los aplausos. Los abrí de nuevo. No eran solo aplausos de todos, incluyendo a los meseros, hasta pude ver que el chef salió de la cocina para aplaudirme. También había silbidos, pitidos, chiflidos, etc.

Unas simples gracias fue lo que di. Todos se me quedaron mirando hasta que me senté a la mesa.

–Guau Sakura, cantas muy bien –dijo Ino, más bien gritó.

–Sí, cantas muy bien –esa era Tenten.

–No exageren –eso era mi modestia aparte.

–No lo están haciendo –dijo Neji con esa voz seria que lo caracterizaba.

–Solo fue una música –de nuevo yo, tratando de minimizar mi gran actuación.

Inner: sabes que cantamos muy bien… no fue solo una música.

Sakura: ushh… avísale cuando quieras hablar sí?

Inner: no… yo solo hablo cuando ¡te quieres engañar a ti misma!

Sakura: muy bien, voy a tratar de no mentirme, jajajaja

Inner: más te vale ¡shannaro!

De nuevo sentí un escalofrío. Alguien estaba detrás de mí.

–Señorita –estaba bastante claro que se dirigía a mí– solo quería decirle que nos encantaría volver a contar con su participación en las noches de karaoke. Ha dejado encantados a todos con su voz.

No sabía que responder. Me quedé en silencio. Silencio que mi rubia amiga se encargó de romper.

–Claro que vendrá de nuevo –dijo mirándome de una forma que yo entendía.

–Sí, voy a volver con mis amigos –le respondí a la voz gruesa detrás mío.


	3. Callejón,confusión y descuido

Hola a todos. Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo antes. Estaba muy ocupada y soy muy perezosa cuando se trata de subir un capítulo aquí. Mucho protocolo

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Callejón, confusión y descuido.

Autors view

**Obs:** todo pasa al mismo tiempo en sus respectivos lugares. Claro que hablo de nuestros protagonistas.

Un guapísimo vampiro yacía pensando en el asiento de la limusina. Su mejor amigo, el chico rubio, se percató de que ya estaban cerca.

Hasta sus oídos llegaron los gritos de las chicas que estaban afuera. La limusina fue diminuyendo de velocidad. Escuchaban los golpes de las chicas que querían verlo. Su fama, fortuna y atractivo eran una mezcla que derretía a todas.

Bufó molesto por lo aburrido que sería todo. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo acosaran. Más de una vez ya había tomado sangre de sus seguidoras, de algo tenían que servirle.

-Llegamos teme-le avisó su amigo.

-Hmp.

-Levanta ese ánimo-trató de animarlo- y recuerda no saltar encima si vez que alguien tiene una bolsa de sangre.

-He vivido mucho tiempo sin que me estés molestando dobe, puedo sobrevivir una noche. Solo encárgate de conseguir mi sangre.

-Está bien.

-Chicos, tengo que irme-les avisó Sakura, después de que el hombre tras suyo se haya retirado.

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera has probado bocado-se quejó Ino.

-Olvidé algo importante que hacer-se defendió- además puedo comer algo por el camino.

-¿A esta hora?-se exaltó Tenten.

-No es muy tarde, o más bien me preparo algo en casa-se levantó de la silla.

Se despidió con un ademán de todos.

No podía tomar un taxi, no había ni una parada por los alrededores. Volteó y le pareció ver al chico pelirrojo. De inmediato desecho esa idea, él estaba cenando en la churrasquería.

Caminó por las desiertas calles de Asunción. (Parece mentira que a cierta hora de la noche, la calle se vacía totalmente, nadie está afuera y más si es en el centro de la ciudad). No tenía nada que hacer, había inventado todo para no cenar el cordero.

Bajó de la limusina. Los gritos de las chicas lo molestaban. Su súper oído estaba sobrecargado. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada del hospital. Sus guardias realizaron una cadena humana a su alrededor, evitando que sus fanáticas se le acerquen lo suficiente para tocarlo.

El chico rubio caminaba a su lado. Tenían todo planeado.

Los pasos de Sakura se aceleraron. Estaba sintiendo la presencia de alguien más. Tal vez era demasiado paranoica. No tenía nada para defenderse, solo su pequeño bolso.

No pudo evitar voltear, suspiró aliviada al ver que se equivocaba. Las calles seguían desiertas como al principio. Pero la sensación de ser una presa asechada por un depredador no se había terminado.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital. No entendía la necesidad de tanta iluminación. La situación se le antojaba insoportable. Quizá acabaría con todos en el hospital en un milisegundo.

Al pasar al lado del callejón, sintió como alguien la estiraba para adentro. Gritó del susto. Vio como un hombre desconocido se le acercaba. Lo pateó en su entrepierna y corrió. Gran error… se adentró más al callejón sin salida.

El hombre no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

-Vamos nena, solo quiero tus servicios.

-No por favor-le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Prefería morir antes de entregar su pureza a un desconocido. Más bien, antes de que se la arrebataran.

Siguió su camino solo. Naruto tenía que estar pendiente desde otro punto. La enfermera le indicó que entre en una de las habitaciones. En la puerta decía: Donaciones de sangre.

Lo peor que le podían hacer era quitarle su sangre. Esa sangre que corre por sus venas y arterias.

Se sentó en una silla.

-Sr. Uchiha, me alegra su idea de esta campaña para promover las donaciones. En verdad que estamos muy agradecidos, mucha gente podrá salvarse-le dijo la enfermera.

Era una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, ojos verde oscuro y tez blanca. Su gafete decía: Temari.

-Solo será un momento-le dijo el asqueroso hombre.

-No voy a dejar que me toque-le advirtió.

-No lo hagas más difícil o será peor para ti.

Pudo divisar que tenía una navaja en su mano. Se asustó aún más. Sus labios temblaban.

Sintió una oleada de adrenalina que arrasó con el miedo que sentía.

Miraba molesto como su sangre salía de su cuerpo para dirigirse por un conducto transparente a una bolsa especial que contenía la sangre.

No le dolía pero le molestaba, sentía un hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Para su suerte, su sangre parecía normal, como la de los mortales.

No sabía cómo había empezado el forcejeo por quién se quedaba con la navaja. No quería lastimarse. Pero era inevitable. De sus dedos salían sangre porque al principio lo agarró de la parte afilada.

Sus manos no pudieron evitar que el hombre ganara. Sintió el metal contra su estómago. Luego escuchó como el hombre huía de allí. Sonrió al ver que se quedaba sola. Bajó su vista hasta su estómago. Allí estaba incrustada el arma, su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre en aquella zona.

Se lo quitó de una vez. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, no debió mover la navaja. Eso detenía la hemorragia. Cayó al suelo. Después de allí solo sintió frío.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando al cielo. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Entre las vueltas que daba su cabeza por la pérdida del líquido tibio, logró ver que alguien se acercaba. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su cabeza.

No podía creer lo que veía. El pelirrojo estaba arrodillado a su lado con la cabeza cerca de su estómago. Pensó que estaba revisando su herida.

-A-ayúdame-articuló con gran dificultad.

Sasori levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Sakura nunca pensó que lo último que vería sería una imagen aterradora, escalofriante y pavorosa. La boca del chico estaba bañada de su sangre. Sus dientes completamente rojos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

-Duerme para siempre-fue lo último que escuchó y sintió como le cerraban los ojos.


	4. Vida, muerte y de nuevo vida

**Vida, muerte y de nuevo vida**

Autor views

Por la puerta de urgencias ingresaban los paramédicos con una camilla cargada con una chica pelirrosa, ensangrentada.

-Pónganle intravenosa, ha perdido mucha sangre- ordenó una de las doctoras que corrieron a socorrerla.

-Quiero una unidad de sangre ahora-se escuchó a un hombre.

Sakura casi no tenía señales de vida. No estaba consciente, parecía estar en el umbral del cielo. Esa sería la máxima proximidad que alcanzaría con aquel anhelado lugar. Pensaba en qué había hecho toda su vida. Nada para su gusto. No había ayudado a nadie.

Ya estaba hecho, le habían sacado la sangre. Todo marchaba bien. Ahora todo dependía de Naruto. Si su sangre llegaba a los laboratorios, empezarían a sospechar. No era como la humana, era muy diferente y poderosa, con un veneno mortal para los de su especie.

Un aroma desconocido lo inundó. Se preguntaba qué era. Definitivamente, era sangre. Sangre que lo llamaba a probarla, pero ¿de quién?

La enfermera que había salido un momento para llevar la sangre, ingresó de nuevo a la habitación de hospital.

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ingresaron a una chica muy mal herida, está perdiendo sangre a borbotones-dijo mirando su bata blanca.

Temari estaba sucia con sangre, no mucha, pero estaba sucia. Se quitó la bata, tomando otra que estaba por el perchero.

-Sr. Uchiha, solo debe esperar unos minutos para confirmar que no se siente mal después de haber donado sangre.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Son las reglas, simple protocolo-lo cortó y salió de nuevo.

El chico se acercó a la bata que había dejado la enfermera. Ese mismo olor se concentraba en la tela. Ese delicioso olor. No pudo evitar que sus ojos cambiaran de color a unos carmesí. Quería casar, quería beber la sangre. Pero se controló. Afuera estaba inundado por la prensa, si se descontrolaba podía arrepentirse.

Se concentró en el aroma, uno muy peculiar para su gusto. Genial, ahora no se quitaría eso de la cabeza hasta encontrar a la persona responsable.

Una enfermera de ojos color perla tenía en sus manos la sangre de Sasuke. La iba a llevar para que la examinen. En eso se acercó una colega, parecía muy cansada. Ella se apiadó de la mujer.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada-dijo entrecortada- ¿puedes llevarle esto a Shizune?-le entregó una bolsa de sangre- ya no doy más, no he dormido en una semana.

-Claro-le dijo tomando la bolsa con la mano izquierda.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta recordar el alboroto por la chica ingresada. Empezó a correr por el pasillo. La situación era de vida o muerte. Después llevaría la bolsa que le había dado Temari.

Un chico rubio apareció de repente, chocaron y los dos cayeron al piso. La bolsa de sangre del vampiro voló por los aires. Hinata ya se preparaba para escuchar el sonido del líquido contra el piso mas no lo escuchó. Abrió los ojos y vio que el mismo chico con el que había chocado, sujetó la bolsa a centímetros del piso.

Los dos se pusieron de pie de inmediato. No había tiempo que perder.

-Gracias por salvar la bolsa y de paso mi trabajo-utilizó un hilo de voz.

-De nada, yo ocasioné el percance- esbozó una sonrisa, esa que lo caracteriza.

Naruto había seguido atentamente a la enfermera para cambiar la bolsa sin que se dé cuenta. Se distrajo por un momentos en esos hermosos ojos perlas que veía. Después recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo con su mano libre en la nuca.

-No te preocupes- Hinata estaba sonrojada.

-¿Sabes dónde está la bolsa de sangre de Sasuke Uchiha? Es que quiero fotografiarla para un diario-inventó, sacando una cámara digital del bolsillo de su saco.

-Si-le respondió- pensó un momento, se había confundido de bolsa- eh… es la que tengo aquí- le entregó la que le había quedado en la mano y recibió la que atajo el chico- hazlo rápido… eso no está permitido.

-Dale…-exclamó poniendo la bolsa encima de la superficie del recibidor.

Para su suerte, la enfermera se volteó un momento. Esto fue aprovechado por el rubio para cambiar la bolsa por la otra que estaba escondida en el bolsillo de su saco (un gran bolsillo mágico).

Hinata estaba pensando si se había equivocado de bolsa o no. Se tranquilizó al recordar que la que era para la chica en mal estado, debió estar congelada antes. Así que le dio la bolsa que a su tacto era más cálida. Dejando así, sin darse cuenta, en sus manos la de la donación (la pobre no sabía que la sangre de los vampiros es fría).

-¿Dónde está la sangre?-escuchó que Shizune gritaba.

-Tengo que irme-el chico le devolvió lo que fotografió.

-Gracias- el chico le regaló otra sonrisa.

Fue corriendo en dirección al quirófano, a metros de allí. Encontró allí a Temari, Shizune y Shikamaru. Ellos intentaban mantener viva a la chica.

-Aquí está-le dijo pasándole la bolsa equivocada, la de la sangre de Sasuke.

El chico de cabello negro, con una coleta y cara de fastidio, conectó la bolsa a la intravenosa. Ahora solo debían esperar que el cuerpo de esa pelirrosa no rechace la sangre.

-Ya está-dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas- ahora voy a ver al Sr. Uchiha.

-Yo llamaré al personal de limpieza para que limpien toda la sangre que hay en el pasillo-se ofreció Hinata, saliendo de la sala.

Tranquilidad… paz… un lugar lleno de luz… todo eso parecía esperarla al fondo de ese oscuro túnel. Más que oscuro era aterrador, no veía nada. Estaba asustada, sus piernas no le permitieron continuar hacia delante, algo la estiraba hacia atrás.

-Konan- gritó Shikamaru.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó exaltada una chica de cabello celeste.

-La chica está reaccionando-dijo mientras terminaba de suturar la herida que ocasionó todo.

Sakura empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos, levantó su brazo izquierdo con dificultad. Querría decirle a quien sea que llamen a su mejor amiga. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó. Parpadeó dos veces y comenzó a convulsionar de una manera muy brusca.

Los médicos presentes trataron de atajarla. No podían inyectarle nada ante tanto movimiento. Eso era una señal de que su cuerpo rechazó la sangre. Siguió convulsionando unos segundo más y se quedó tiesa.

La chica le tomó el pulso. Nada. No había nada que hacer. Ya estaba sin vida.

-¿Hora de la muerte?-preguntó decepcionada por no haber podido salvarla.

-23 y 30-contestó Nara.

La prensa lo acorraló con los micrófonos. No podía ver su camino. Se detuvo harto y escuchó.

-¿Cuál es su declaración sobre este acto caritativo que ha realizado?-preguntó una de las miles de personas.

-Solo lo hice para promover las donaciones, les apuesto que eso ayudará a salvar una vida-fue su único comentario.

No sabía que eso ocurriría literalmente. Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

-¿Sr. Uchiha, a muchas personas le intriga el horario que eligió para venir al hospital, que me puede decir al respecto?-otro periodista de otro canal.

-Soy un hombre muy ocupado, y nadie les pidió que vinieran, así que no hagan escándalos por el horario-se defendió, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Un pelirrojo estaba observando la noche desde lo alto. Se limpió la sangre de su boca con un pañuelo. Si que era delicioso. La sangre de la chica lo había provocado desde hacía 2 semanas atrás. Desde que la vio en el hotel. No entendía como los demás vampiros del lugar no habían tratado de probar tan delicioso líquido.

Estaba aún más sediento que antes, ya que lo habían interrumpido cuando se estaba alimentando.

_Cerró los ojos de esa chica con sus manos, diciéndole:_

_-Duerme para siempre._

_Estaba seguro que ella no sobreviviría. No se detendría por nada._

_Escuchó los pasos de un grupo grande de personas. Masculló por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacían las personas a esa hora despiertas y en grupo?_

_Se detuvo obligado. Si mataba a todos, llamaría la atención. Habrían sospechas y los demás como él no se lo perdonarían. Quizá lo matarían._

_Saltó hasta el último piso del edificio y se perdió en la noche._

Decidió ir en busca del culpable de todo. Si ese hombre no se hubiera metido con su presa, él habría podido disfrutar hasta la última gota de sangre de esa mujer.

-Naruto, ¿conseguiste la bolsa?-le preguntó a su amigo desde su celular.

-Si teme, ahora mismo voy a mi casa a quemar la evidencia, ya está todo arreglado.

-Hmp-dijo y colgó el aparato.

Sakura despertó en un lugar frío. Se percató de que estaba cubierta por una sábana verde azulada, una igual a la de los hospitales. Se sentó en su lugar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas como si se hubiera tragado 20 botellas de cerveza. Con eso comparaba, aunque nunca había estado borracha, ni siquiera tomaba.

De nuevo frío. Se paró con dificultad. Pudo apreciar mejor dónde se encontraba. Había estado acostada en una especie de cama de metal. Reconocía el lugar, lo había visto en películas. Había un pequeño lavadero con una manguera larga a su lado.

Era la morgue sin dudas. Salió apresurada de allí. ¿La habían dado por muerta?

El pasillo estaba oscuro a sus ojos. No había nadie. Quería salir de ahí, a como diera lugar. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una ventana. Miró a través de ella. Tal vez cuarto o quinto piso.

Saltó por allí sin pensarlo. No importaba las heridas que pudiera tener. Sujetó la sábana firme a su cuerpo y caminó por las desiertas calles hasta llegar a su departamento.

Para su buena fortuna, Ino aún no llegaba. Se encerró en su cuarto y se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
